Reconnecting
by Samantha Rice
Summary: Tony and crew get a case involving the death of an old friend. When the case requires informing said friends younger sister, he takes the opportunity to reconnect. Read and watch their relationship Blossom! Rated T for language.
1. Prolouge

**This is just a prolouge, depending on your guy's reveiws, I might decide not to do this story and take it dow so be sure to reveiw with your opinion.**

**DISCLAIMER: I in no way own NCIS or affiliated characters/plots/episodes. The only thing I do own is my freedom of speech (and even that's iffy).**"Kyle, you better have a dozen red roses, champagne, and a box of chocolates because Emma is, in her own words, 'Foxed to the gills and bloody pissed.'" I said, opening the door.

* * *

"Kat, dear, would you be so kind as to mix me another margarita?" Emma, my brother's fiancee, asked, latching onto my back. I looked back at her and smiled.

"Sure thing, Em. Just gimme a sec, 'kay?" I told her.

"Sure, luv." she said, giving me a sloppy kiss on the cheek. I shook my head and turned my attention back to the door.

"Sorry, Kat. Neither one of us is your brother, and anyway, aren't you still underage?"

* * *

**So, please reveiw and let me know if you think this is a good idea for a story.**


	2. Tony!

**Alright, since most of you have pointed out that you can't get a good read on this story with what I have already posted, I have decided to post chapter 1. Be warned, it is very short.**

* * *

My head froze where it was, staring at a severe-looking man with salt and pepper brown hair and pale blue eyes in a black wind suit and a matching ball cap with the letters NCIS stitched into them.

The voice of the man who had spoken had conjured up memories of the smell of cut grass, freshly turned dirt, and chocolate-chip cookies. It started Images of young boys pushing lawnmowers, the same boys, older and juggling fruit, boxes and anything they could get their hands on, running through my head. It was a voice that, to me, had always meant safety.

A smile grew on my face as I turned my head to look at the Italian man I had known since childhood.

He had the same mischievous smile, and the same glittering hazel eyes that he had three years ago. His dark brown hair was hidden under a ball cap matching the other man's, but I just knew that it was cut into a more military style than the mop he used to have. He wore a wind suit to match the others standing in the hallway, but I ignored them.

"Tony!" I cried, delighted.

I spread my arms open and Tony immediately stepped forward, his arms wrapping around my slim waist. I reached up and wrapped mine around his neck, a ritual we had observed since I was ten years old.

He grinned at me and, before I could protest, picked me up and began swinging me in circles, I yelped and clutched his shoulders. Another ritual that saw its beginnings when I was ten.

"Anthony DiNozzo, put me down!" I giggled.

"Never!" he replied with a roguish gleam in his eyes.

"Nozzie, put me down or I'll bite you!" I glared as best as I could through my delight.

"Fine," he sighed, setting me on my feet.

"Thank you." I swayed and he grabbed my arms to keep me from falling.

"A little too much to drink there, kitty?" he teased.

"Oh, shut up, Ant." I grumbled.

He laughed and gave me a hug.

"I missed you too, Kat. I missed you too."

* * *

**I warned you it was short, didn't I? Well, please R&R, I won't post chapter 2 until I get your feedback on wether or not it's a good idea.**


	3. Dead

**So I know you guys would like some longer chapters, and I apologize that this one is so short, but I am working on the next chapter which should be done soon so this is more of a filler than an actual chapter.**

* * *

"I take it you two know each other." said a woman with a thick Middle Eastern-sounding accent. I threw a glance towards the door and remembered that there were two more people there.

"An old girlfriend, perhaps?" the slightly chubby one insinuated.

"Shut up McGeek." Tony snapped. I stood there for a second and started laughing.

"Aww! Ant, you're blushing!" I giggled in baby-talk.

"Shut up kitty-Kat!" he said, wrapping his big, strong arms around my waist and lifting me off my feet. I screamed in shock.

"Tony," I whined.

"Yes, Katriona?" he asked sweetly, no sign of strain in his voice.

"Put me down!" I cried, pounding on his head.

"Ow, ow, ow, okay! Okay!" he said, giving in and setting me on my feet. I glared at him and he sighed, knowing what I meant.

"Sorry, Kat." He conceded. I grinned and straightened my purple v-neck t-shirt and brushed my brown hair off my shoulders, then turned towards the door to be a good hostess. I smiled at the small group and held out my hand.

"I'm Katriona Black, it's very nice to meet you." I said.

"Special Agent Gibbs of NCIS." The graying one began, accepting my outstretched hand. "This is my team, Agent McGee," the chubby one stepped forward and shook my hand, "and Agent David." The woman stepped forward, muttering a 'hello'. "And I take it you've already met Agent DiNozzo." He said, nodding towards Tony.

I laughed.

"Long story. How can I help you?"

"It's about Kyle, Kat." Tony said.

I looked at him and rolled my eyes, crossing my arms over my chest.

"Well no duh, what did he do?" I asked.

His next words sent ice water through my veins.

"He's dead, kitty." He said gently.

* * *

**So please R&R, let me know what you think and I'll have a longer chapter 3 up by the end of the month! ^_^**


	4. Get Out

**Sorry it took so long! I hope you like it, I took my time and wrote a long one this time!!! ^_^ Please reveiw at the bottom.**

* * *

I could hear Emma gasp and a glass shatter on the floor.

"That's not funny, Anthony." I whispered, watching him with pleading eyes.

"Kat…" he began, stepping towards me.

"Her brother is dead and she thinks he is making a joke? Pink cows, those are funny; _not_ deadbrothers." I heard Agent David mutter to Agent McGee.

"Well…I…um…" McGee spluttered, looking for the right words.

"Shut up, Ziva!" Tony snapped.

I felt my eyes fill up, and me knees tremble.

"Dead…?" I forced through cold lips.

"That is what we have been trying to say!" Ziva cried.

"Ziva!" Gibbs snapped, breaking his silence. "Enough."

My legs chose that moment to give out and I slumped to the floor.

"Hey, we'll get whoever did it, kitty Kat. I promise." Tony said, coming over to kneel next to me.

"He's gone." I whispered. "Gone. Never coming home. Dead. Gone." I repeated to myself over and over.

"Shut up!" Emma screamed. My head turned slowly until I saw her standing in the kitchen doorway. "Shut up you raving little bitch! That can't be my Kyle! They must have made a mistake." She yelled at me. I was so shocked I couldn't even think of anything to say. "Check again!" she told Gibbs imperiously.

"Emma!" I snapped. "I know Tony. He knew what this would do to me. He's the overprotective brother type, just like Kyle. He would have had them double and triple and maybe even quadruple check, before coming to tell us. If Tony says he's," I chocked. "Dead, then he's dead!" I said through a closed throat.

"So that's why Abby had to recheck the fingerprints, and rerun the DNA, and Ducky had to recheck his dental and medical records down to the smallest detail." Ziva said, realization ringing in her voice.

"Shouldn't you have recognized his face?" Emma asked mockingly.

Tony cocked his head to the side the way he did whenever someone asked him a question he didn't like. He even made the face.

"What? What is it Tony?" I asked. He looked at me the same way he had when we were kids and he wanted to tell me my pet cat had been run over by a car but had been too worried about making me sad to find the right words.

"Kitty," he began cautiously. "I don't know how to tell you this…" he stalled

"Anthony Dinozzo, spit it out!" I said the same way I had when I was five and he would do stuff like this.

"He, uh, he was pretty beat up." He swallowed. "I don't even think either of you would have recognized him. The only reason we knew who we were probably looking for was because he was wearing his dog tags." He said, staring at the floor.

I gave a strangled cry and slumped, the energy to even hold myself up failing me.

"Hey now," Tony said, gathering me into his arms. "It'll be all right, kitty. I'll get whoever did it.

"He was just saying he should probably call you. He said that you were right and he was wrong and he should have just told you to go for it. He was really sorry, Tony. He missed you. He missed his best friend." I said, looking up at him and starting to cry. "I missed you."

"Oh, Kat, please don't cry. I could never stand it when you cried." He said, starting to rock me the way he had when we were small.

"Who could have done something like this?" I sobbed into his neck.

"I have a pretty good idea." He muttered grimly.

"Have you checked his alibi yet?" I asked, realizing who he meant at once.

"Not yet, but we will soon, I promise." He growled. I nodded, weary.

"It's all your fault." Emma sobbed, coming to stand in front of us.

"How is it my fault?" I asked tiredly.

"_You_ were the one who wanted to go to that faire. _You_ were the one who wanted to go that way to get to the stage. _You_ were the one who pointed out the Marines tent. It's _your_ fault."

I went numb as what she was saying sank in. She was right.

"My fault." I whispered.

"And you are?" Tony asked, angry.

"Emma Fontaine," she held up her left hand. "Kyle's fiancée." She finished.

"Ms. Fontaine, could you please come with me to answer a few questions?" McGee asked, stopping Tony from going into what I was sure would be a tirade.

"Sure." She gave me a disparaging glare before she swept into the kitchen. "Oh, by the way, I want you gone by tonight." She called.

I slowly rose to my feet, Tony's hands staying on my hips.

"Definitely an old girlfriend." I heard Ziva mutter from her place by the door with Agent Gibbs.

I ignored them and walked over to my room. I grabbed a suitcase out of the closet and started emptying my drawers. Shirts, shorts, pants, skirts, Undergarments. They all filled my first suitcase. I grabbed some black ballet flats that matched the plain black t-shirt and jeans I wore and threw the rest of my shoes in the second suitcase; along with the bed set I had bought two days ago. The thick, black, down comforter acted as a cushion and a cover for all of my fey figurines.

Tony came to the door and watched silently as I quickly pulled picture after picture off my walls and dresser and shelf and threw them into a box. I grabbed a couple scrapbooks out of my bottom drawer and stuffed them in there as well.

I brought it all into the living room before going back into my room. I grabbed my keys and wallet then went and stuffed them in my purse that was sitting by the door.

"I'll be back for the rest of my stuff when I find an apartment." I told Emma.

"Good luck finding a place to stay 'kitty Kat.'" She sneered.

"She doesn't need luck," Tony said, causing everyone to look at him. "She's staying with me."


	5. Leaving

"I'm staying where now?" I asked, shocked.

"With me." Tony repeated.

"And when was this decided?"

"Just now."

"By who?"

"By me."

"Girlfriend..." Ziva singsonged

"Shut up!" Tony and I shouted at the same time.

"What?" she asked, looking innocent.

"I've never dated this man in my life. He was best friends with my big brother when we were kids and he helped Kyle raise and protect me. Without them I'd probably have a few incest-spawned kids by now." I snapped at her.

"I... I didn't know. I'm sorry." she spluttered, shocked.

"Oh, boo hoo! Poor me! My daddy wants to fuck me!" Emma mocked from the doorway. "Please. You just want all the attention to be on you. You just hate seeming normal, don't you?"

"All right ma'am, that's enough. I was there the first time her dad tried to rape her. Kyle and I were only fourteen but we still had to pull the old bastard off of her. The happy, smiley Kat who made your margaritas and answered the door is just a mask. Kat used to cry herself to sleep at night she was so traumatized!" Tony yelled. "She's closed her heart to everyone! Last I knew she'd never even been on a date! Her trust is very hard to earn. And the pieces of her heart are extremley hard to put back together! Kyle knew how and now he's gone! I don't know how long you've known the two of them, but Kat and Kyle knew each other for close to twenty one years! They were as close as a brother and sister could be! They were-"

"Tony." I interrupted quietly as soon as I found my voice. He turned to me, his cheeks flushed. "Enough. Can we just get out of here?"

"Yeah, come on. Boss we'll follow in her car." he said, putting his hand at the small of my back as I grabbed my stuff and walked out the door.


End file.
